


When It Was Good

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #23:  Return to Sender</p>
    </blockquote>





	When It Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #23: Return to Sender

When they were courting

(she liked to use that word, said it was romantic)

they played games with each other

(not to taunt or make jealous, but for the rush of speaking a language known only to them)

the kind that made his heart race and smile grow wide, making his breath hitch in anticipation.

 _I love you_ , said the handwritten note tucked inside the envelope.

It came back to him one day, the opened envelope taped shut, the note inside slightly wrinkled where fingers touched the edges. Nothing more was added, nothing more needed to be said.

He smiled.


End file.
